Additions
by GiggleGloWorm9987
Summary: A new detective joins the squad...& turns out she doesnt need to be aquainted. She knows this squad all too well...summary sucks i know...but heyy, story's good...review! review! review! please?
1. Guess What?

**Additions**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. Have a written request on Dick Wolf's desk…doubt I'll get them. So for now, I'm just borrowing them. Although, I do own Detective Nolan.**

Officer Michelle Nolan was standing outside the Police Commissioner's office, anxiously awaiting the news on her new position as a detective. She had been waiting a good deal of time and she was growing more worried with each passing second. After what seemed like forever, the door opened and she was told to once again step into the office.

"Ms. Nolan, it is to my understanding that you wish to become a Detective for the NYPD?"

"Yes, sir. I do."

"My colleagues and I have looked over your file. Not only did you pass you're Detective's exam with flying colors; you have recommendations from just about every man on the force. I also see that you graduated from the Police Academy a year early. Why was that?"

"I graduated a year early, sir, because I was advanced in my studies, as well as my abilities and knowledge of the law, so they granted me permission to graduate a year early, sir."

"I see. Well, then I hereby grant you a Gold Shield and a Detective's title. There's an opening in the Special Victims Unit of Manhattan. You will report to the captain of that unit at 0800 hours on Monday. Is this clear, Detective?"

Chelly smiled at the use of her new title. She had always been called "Officer", and she always dreamed of being a Detective. Ever since she was little, all she could think about was being like her big sister.

"Yes, sir. 0800 hours on Monday. And thank you, sir. Have a great day, sir."

"Very well. Dismissed."

_Detective_ Michelle Nolan was now officially, well, a detective. As she exited the building, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed the familiar number of her older sister and when she heard the voice she was waiting for she spoke.

"Hey Liv, guess what?"

**Well. I know it's a real short first chapter and most of you are sitting there thinking "wtf?" but yahh I promise I'll explain more in the next chapter…as long as you review. And I promise, it gets better.**


	2. Out To Lunch

**a.n: sorry for the amazingly long wait…lol but yahh. I went to diabetes camp && I had some other shi- er stuff to do. lol. so yahh…here's chapter 2! It explains a lil more.**

Olivia Benson was sitting in the squad room doing paperwork for what seemed like forever. She was almost done, and completely alone. When she decided that no one was looking she turned her headphones on…surprisingly to the country station. _Oh, what fun the guys would have if they ever knew I was a twangin' bangin' country girl,_ she thought.

Right as she was about to finish her last oh so exciting bit of paperwork, she felt a paper ball hit her head. She looked up with a confused look, but within a few seconds it became a sneaky grin. She took a piece of paper off her desk, wadded it up, and chucked it at the head of Elliot Stabler. She started laughing hysterically as he was taken off guard and fell out of his chair. She took her head phones off to help him up, and wanted to give herself a swift kick in the ass for doing so. She quickly turned off her music and turned around to face her colleagues, blushing furiously.

"Umm, see. What had happen was-," she began.

"Save it Benson. But I just have one quick question. Lord have mercy. How _does_ she get them britches on?"

"Oh, aren't you cute Mr. Stabler."

"See, I thought so, too! I just didn't want to be conceded and say so myself."

Just as she was about to reply, her cell phone went off. Elliot started literally rolling on the floor laughing when he heard Redneck Woman blaring from her phone, instead of the standard ring they usually heard. She quickly answered it.

"Benson."

"Hey, Liv. Guess what?"

"Hey Chelly. What's up?"

"Oh. Nothing important. Just that I'm gunna be joining your unit."

Olivia wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, but when she realized what her younger sister just said, she jumped up from her chair, without thinking.

"Are you serious! Where are you?"

"No, I'm kidding. I really decided to drop Criminal Justice and move on to hooking," she said sarcastically, "of course I'm serious. I'm actually right in front of the precinct. I'll take ya to lunch."

After Olivia told Cragen she was heading out on her luch, she headed outside. Sure enough, Chelly was sitting in front of the precinct in her little red hot Miatta wearing a pair of over-sized sunglasses. Olivia just rolled her eyes and hopped in the passengers seat.

"Michelle Nolan, you never cease to amaze me."

"Ya know? I get that a lot," she said with a smirk.

Chelly put the car in gear and sped off to the nearest pizza place to have lunch with her older sister.

**So yahh, I know I still have a lot of explaining to do. but hey. Gotta save more for the next chapter…reviews my life.**


End file.
